


Iris - Dean Castiel Pinefest 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean and Cas drive from Kansas to New Mexico to help out on a case in the small community where Cesar and Jesse have put down roots. With Cas recently human and getting hurt on his first hunt, casework seems a good distraction, but Dean and Cas both have a lot to work through and distractions only last for so long.





	Iris - Dean Castiel Pinefest 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysavagecandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysavagecandance/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Dean Castiel Pinefest story, [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153560/chapters/42927794), by author, Anysavagecandance.

  



End file.
